Just a Game
by Envy.Dreamer
Summary: He stepped closer, making their faces only inches apart. "Let's play the game then... and whoever falls in love first? They lose." With a smirk, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "The best of luck to you then." [T] to be safe and it's an AU fic


**Disclaimer: I have two cats, five dogs, and something called a brother. But not the fabulous Soul Eater. Unfortunately. **

_ Just a Game_

Chapter One

{and the game begins}

_"We all get lost once in a while, sometimes by choice,_

_sometimes due to forces beyond our control._

_When we learn what it is our soul needs to learn,_

_the path presents itself."_

The girl opened her locker only to have numerous letters fall out onto the ground. With a growl, she slammed her locker and stalked down the hallways with letters in hand.

"Soul Eater Evans!" she yelled while she slammed her hand into the locker to block his path. "And a good day to ya, Maka," the albino drawled as he lazily turned his crimson eyes to look at her. "What is it this time?"

"You know very well what IT is!" she held up the letters in case a reminder was needed. Soul just laughed and took the letters. "Thanks for delivering my mail Maka." He ruffled her hair. Swatting his hand away she said, "You need to tell them the correct locker number instead of always giving them mine. This is irritating! Do you understand? It gets worse day by day!" she huffed and swiftly turned on her heel and walked on to the next class.

She twitched as she heard him fall in step with her. She had forgotten that they share the next period, Anatomy and Physiology. "I can't help it if I'm dyslexic and get my locker number flipped around Maka," he said with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. It was true, her locker number was 58 and his was 85, but she knew better. She glared sideways at him and said, "We both know that isn't true Evans. It's just a convenient excuse so you don't have to put up with the letters. And how stupid are these girls anyways? How have they not found out what your locker number really is?" The last part she had mumbled to herself but he replied, "Oh that? When I notice them following me, I stop at your locker and rummage around."

"You rummaged through my locker?" her eyes glinted furiously. Recognizing the evil intent in her eyes, Soul made quick work to get away. "Oh! Umm! I'm supposed to get to class five minutes early something. Extra credit work I think. See ya tiny-tits!" he dashed off for the classroom before she could do anything.

* * *

"And now we'll start the preparations for your semester project." Dr. Stein paused to let the collected groan fade out. "First off, you'll have a partner," with this, the mood in the room picked up. "And you can pick your own partner since I'm feeling generous." At this, the room erupted in cheers and he paused yet again. "However, I will be dictating one pair. The student with the highest score will pair up with the student that has the lowest score." A sigh of relief came from most of the students because they knew very well who the highest and lowest scores belonged to. Soul Evans was part of this group. He may be close to the bottom, but there was always that idiot under him. Only one person groaned out of annoyance, Maka Albarn, the top scorer. Now it was certain that she would be doing all the work!

"The highest scorer is Maka Albarn, and the lowest is Soul Evans." Soul snickered "That idiot Black*Star… Wait! What?!" he exclaimed as he quickly stood. "How did Black*Star beat me?" he pointed a finger at the said person who was currently asleep. But with all the commotion, Black*Star stirred slightly and said "A God like me can't have the lowest grades! It's disgraceful, so Tsubaki tutored me."

Maka stood up slowly with her head down and hair covering her face. She looked up quickly and pointed at Soul and said, "I refuse to be partners with him!" Soul pointed back to say, "And the same goes for me!"

Dr. Stein sighed before saying, "Well if you don't want a zero for this MAJOR grade, then I suggest you partner up." He moved on with the details of the project while Maka and Soul glared each other down for the rest of the period.

* * *

"Well… Let's get this over with Evans." They were sitting in the kitchen of her apartment. She wanted this project done, and him out, as soon as possible. They were to make and edible cell model. Why they were doing such a Biology 1 level project was beyond her. "Here, go to the store and buy the candy on the list. I already listed out the stuff that would suffice for representing the different organelles. I'll bake the cake while you're out." He nodded, took the list and left. Maka watched the door after he left commenting, "Well that was unlike him. He must want to finish this as much as I do."

She soon had the cake baked and cooling when she realized that Soul still wasn't back. With a groan, she got up to leave and check the store to make sure he wasn't skipping out. She made her way through the store to candy aisle. To her surprise she did find Soul there. He was holding two bags of candy comparing the other trying to decide between them. Out of nowhere he said, "What are you doing here? Thought you were making the cakes. Or did you think that maybe I skipped out?" He looked at her with his bright red eyes and Maka jumped. "Actually I already finished the cake. I was just coming to see what was taking so long." But they both knew that he was right about her suspicion.

He took one last glance at the bags of candy he held before tossing one in the basket and the other back on the self. "Whatever. Shopping is _so _not cool." He proceeded to checkout with Maka not far behind. They paid and quickly left back for the apartment.

The cake was ready to frost and they took turns doing so. They adorned the cake with various candies and called it good. They placed it in the refrigerator and as they were preparing to say goodbye, Maka saw a letter peeking out from his bag. Her mind quickly ran through the events from earlier that day, lingering on the fact that he rummaged through her locker and yet again, he had called her tiny-tits. And once again, she was angry. No, she was furious. She grabbed the closest book and slammed the object against his head.

He cried out in pain and yelled, "What the hell? Why did you do that?" She set the book down and replied coolly, "Revenge for this morning, idiot."

"Well if it weren't true, I wouldn't have said it!"

"Gah! What do those girls see in you?! You're just a selfish, arrogant jerk!"

"They like me because I'm _cool_ and it doesn't hurt that I'm hot as well."

"Oh. I forgot to add conceited to the list."

"No wonder you haven't had a boyfriend. Nobody would be able to put up with you."

"Well at least I don't mess around with every girl."

Soul's jaw twitched at that and he stepped forward, towering over her. "I don't do that. Cheating or messing around is not _cool._"

"Sure doesn't seem that way," she replied, unflinching under his gaze.

He stepped even closer. "Fine, I'll prove you wrong. Let's play a game then."

This got her attention. "What kind of game?" she was never one to back down from any sort of challenge.

"You think I'm a player? Well to prove you wrong, we'll be a fake couple." As she was about to protest, he shushed her and growled to let him finish. "We'll sweet talk, play fight, and talk 24/ 7. Tell each other good morning and good night every day. We'll take walks, give each other nicknames, and hang out with each other's friends. Let's go on dates, hold hands, hug, and if need be, kiss." He paused to let it all sink in. "Whoever falls in love first? They lose." He had a smirk on his face.

She stepped back and considered it. "And no messing around or seeing the opposite sex while this game goes on either. That's an automatic loss."

His smirk widened, "Sounds good to me."

He stepped closer, making their faces only inches apart. "Let's play the game then… and whoever falls in love first? They lose." With a smirk, Maka leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "The best of luck to you then."

* * *

**AN /:: Well… That umm escalated quickly. **

**But thanks for reading this! I really hoped you enjoyed it! And I'm awful at grammar, so I apologize in advance.**

**I know the characters are a bit… OOC [out of character,] but this is an AU [author's universe] fic anyways.**

**Do let me know if you are interested in me continuing the story.**

**Future chapters will probably be shortish and in different styles. They'll for the most part be one shots of different moments in this "game." But I'm hoping to be able to update often.**

**But please! R&R [read & review!]**


End file.
